sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Geugeos-eun ttog baleuni
Episódio 1: Vigilante "Max Chill", a moça de um dos guichês diz. Um homem de terno verde segurando uma maleta, de roupa preta se move e anda até o guichê. Ao se sentar, ele abre a maleta e olha para trás, focando seu olhar nos guardas. A moça á sua frente o pergunta o que ele gostaria, quando, de sua maleta, o homem tira uma arma e mira na mulher, pedindo o seu dinheiro. Então mais homens de maletas abrem-nas e pegam suas armas, atirando silenciosamente nos guardas localizados na porta do banco. Um dos homens, o de terno amarelo, grita "Isso é um assalto!" e atira com sua arma de cano longo para o alto, amendrontando todos os civis que estavam ali localizados. O homem de terno verde apura a moça do guichê, mirando em sua cabeça. Rapidamente, um sinal começa a tocar no centro do local. O homem, irritado, dispara contra a mulher, atingindo sua cabeça, criando uma explosão de sangue, e ela cai no chão, sem vida. Apressado, o homem no terno verde quebra o caixa e o abre, pegando todo o dinheiro e botando numa sacola. Outro homem, de terno vermelho, mira a arma contra as costas do dono do banco, ordenando-o abrir o cofre. O dono, amedrontado, rapidamente coloca a senha e o abre, mas acaba por ser baleado no peito e cai no chão gritando de dor. O homem de terno vermelho avança para pegar o dinheiro, colocando-o em várias sacolas, sendo ajudado por outro de terno azul que acabou por entrar para ajudá-lo, quando todos escutam sirenes da polícia na entrada. O homem de terno verde e o de terno amarelo rapidamente capturam e usam dois civis como reféns. "Olá", uma voz de policial pode ser ouvida de um megafone, "eu só quero dizer que vocês são corajosos de tentar roubar o banco de Benai, mas são idiotas", ele grita. O homem de terno vermelho vai para a porta e grita que eles tem reféns e não tem medo de matá-los. "Eu sei que vocês não tem medo", o policial grita, "não seriam criminosos inteligentes se tivessem, mas eu tenho... Algumas coisas que vocês gostariam de ver". Os homens, sem entender, vão com os reféns até as portas de vidro do banco, e acabam por encontrar os policiais com um adolescente. "Joey...", o homem de terno verde fala. "É seu filho, não é, Max Chill?", o policial, que agora pode ser visto por eles, usando um sobretudo e com o megafone em suas mãos. Eles o reconhecem como o comissário de polícia Ark F. Gordon. "Eu acho que... O Joey está profundamente... decepcionado em ver o pai dele nessa situação", Ark grita, dando o megafone para outro policial ao seu lado. Lágrimas começam a escorrer do rosto do recém reconhecido Max Chill, que joga seu refém no chão, mesmo com os seus parceiros discordando. Ele sai do banco para abraçar seu filho, até que se dá conta que não é seu filho, e sim um holograma. Ark rapidamente pega sua arma e acerta uma bala na cabeça de Max, matando-o. "Podem invadir", Ark grita para os seus companheiros policiais. De um momento para o outro, os policiais quebram a porta do banco e invadem, surpreendendo os criminosos que largam seus reféns. Com isso, a gangue inteira é baleada e morta. "E assim acabamos com as notícias de Benai de hoje, com um tiroteio no banco. Tem algo para falar, Jefferson?", uma mulher em uma televisão diz. O homem que a assiste se localiza na cozinha, sentado, tomando seu café, utilizando um roupão. "Benai é um lugar envenenado", o homem diz, enquanto assiste a televisão, para sua mulher. A mulher fala para o homem, Eddie, que ela quer sair do seu emprego, e que sua pesquisa foi totalmente mal sucedida, e que os morcegos no laboratório a assustam. "Isso é só besteira, Julia", Eddie diz, "você não deveria sair de seu emprego por causa disso. Não esqueça que você é uma Wayne agora, e você não tem medo de nada, vai ter medo de morcegos?". Julia diz a ele que eles acabaram de se casar, e que ela não se considera uma Wayne por agora. Eddie se levanta e coloca o seu copo na pia, se virando para Julia. "Eu te nomeio", ele diz usando uma faca como se fosse uma espada, passando por ela um ombro para o outro, "Julia Pennyworth Wayne". Ele larga a faca. "Feliz?", ele diz. Ela responde com um sorriso e o beija, o abraçando e os dois começam a se mover até o quarto, sorrindo um para o outro. Ark observa sua pesquisa sobre o caso de Vertigo, em sua sala, no departamento de polícia, quando um homem de porte médio e de grandes músculos entra na sala. Ele se apresenta como Richard Dent, enviado de Chicago para ajudá-lo em Benai. Ark diz que não precisa de ajuda, então volta a ler os seus arquivos, quando Richard fala que ele tem informações confidenciais sobre o Máscara Negra, e Ark vira a sua cabeça para observá-lo. Richard fala que um dos homens do Máscara Negra foram pegos na cidade de Noruta, e que o desmascararam como Equis Fans Zsasz. Ele informa que Zsasz revelou que o Máscara Negra planeja um encontro em Benai daqui a algumas semanas, e eles precisam impedi-lo. Ark diz que vai armar uma força-tarefa e informa-lo, mas por hora, é melhor não mexerem com o Máscara Negra, já que eles estão atrás dele há muito tempo. Richard sai da sala, mas não antes de receber um "Seja bem-vindo" de Ark. Tiros podem ser ouvidos. Eddie está no chão, caído, com sua perna ferida. Ele consegue, com todo seu esforço, rastejar até o corpo de sua esposa, que agora possui um enorme buraco em sua cabeça. Lágrimas saem de seus olhos. Eddie acorda em seu quarto, em desespero. Julia o reconforta, abraçando-o, e pede para ele voltar a dormir. No dia seguinte, Eddie está dirigindo seu carro, vestindo um terno. Ele estaciona na frente de um prédio chamado "Laboratório de Pesquisas Langstrom", e sai de seu carro, batendo sua porta. Ele atravessa a porta de entrada do local, andando até uma segunda porta, onde um homem de óculos de grau com um jaleco branco se move de um lado para o outro, observando um morcego gigantesco preso em um tubo, á sua frente. Uma criança está sentada ao seu lado, observando-o, calada, com os olhos vermelhos, como se acabasse de chorar. Eddie sauda o homem, que se apresenta como Randy Langstrom, que Wayne reconhece como o chefe de sua esposa. "Ah, ele é..", Randy responde ao ser perguntado quem é a criança, e depois de uma longa pausa, "meu filho, Taken", ele sorri. Eddie nota as mãos de Randy tremendo ao falar, fitando-o. "Eu só estou aqui para pegar as coisas da minha esposa, pode me dizer onde estão?", ele diz. Randy entra numa sala pequena com somente uma mesa de mobília e pega alguns papéis e uma bolsa, entregando-os para Eddie, que agradece e sai do local, de olho na criança. O homem de terno entra em seu carro, que logo some da vista de Randy, que lhe observa partir pela janela de seu laboratório. Randy morde seus lábios, se virando para a criança. "Vamos voltar aos experimentos", ele diz, e a criança começa a chorar novamente. Ark está perseguindo um homem no meio da rua, atirando contra o mesmo, que responde com mais balas. Os dois acabam por acabar em um beco sem saída, e Ark é ferido por uma bala em seu ombro, mas Richard aparece atrás do homem e o mata atirando em sua cabeça. "Parecia que você precisava de uma ajudinha, hein?", Richard diz, sorrindo. Ark ri falsamente e abre o seu dedo do meio para ele, e sai andando irritado para dentro do seu carro. Eddie desce de seu carro e adentra sua casa, onde encontra sua esposa fazendo uma ligação. "Ah, claro. Hã, acho que sim. Amanhã? Sério? Hã... Claro, claro. Entendi", Julia diz, "Obrigado, até amanhã. Obrigado mesmo", ela desliga. Ela se vira para o seu marido com um grande sorriso em seu rosto, e diz que conseguiu um emprego na departamento de polícia de Benai. Eddie diz que isso é ótimo e a abraça, levantando-a e a beijando. Ela diz que eles devem comemorar esse acontecimento, e Eddie diz que sabe exatamente como. "Come and get your love, dos Redbone", ele diz, colocando em seu toca disco para tocar. "Come and get your love", os dois começam a cantar e dançar uma música, rindo e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, "What the matter with your feel right, don't you feel right baby?". No dia seguinte, Julia acorda em desespero, descobrindo que está atrasada. Alguns segundos depois, Eddie acorda, tentando acalmá-la, e diz que irá acompanha-la. Os dois se vestem rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que trocam conversa fora. "Beatles nunca vai ser melhor que Led Zeppelin", Eddie diz a ela, enquanto ela discorda, cantando "Help" logo depois. Os dois rapidamente entram no carro, e assim que liga o rádio, Eddie fica frustado ao descobrir que a música que Julia cantava estava tocando no rádio. No caminho, os dois quase batem em outro carro que estava indo rápido o bastante. "Se cuida aí, seu babaca! Olha por onde anda!", Eddie grita, e Julia pede para ele se acalmar. "I never nedeed anybody's help anyway", a música termina ao Eddie desligar o carro e os dois saírem correndo do mesmo. Eles rapidamente entram no departamento e encontram Ark na mesa de entrada procurando alguns arquivos. Julia se apresenta, e Ark reconhece que ela é a candidata para secretária do departamento, e a guia até a sala de Vinho Loeb, o homem que irá atendê-lá e fazer sua entrevista. Eddie fica sentado ao lado de Ark, esperando sua mulher. O Wayne tenta puxar um assunto com o comissário, apenas para ser respondido arrogantemente, dizendo que um dos casos não é de sua conta. Depois de algumas horas, Julia sai do escritório, e diz para Eddie que ela conseguiu o emprego e que irão ligá-la para informar o dia que ela deve começar. Ele a beija e, novamente, a levanta com um grande abraço. Ark disfarça seu sorriso, por ver um casal feliz como aquele. De repente, tiros podem ser ouvidos, atingindo as janelas do departamento. Um homem mascarado segurando uma metralhadora chuta a porta, e começa a atirar para todos os lados. Eddie rapidamente se abaixa com Julia, por ordens de Ark, que fica abaixo de sua mesa com eles. Ark rapidamente pega sua arma. Vinho sai da sala e é atingido por um dos tiros do mascarado e cai morto. Os policiais no departamento tentam pará-lo, mas acabam sendo assassinados, e os outros ficam no chão escondidos. "Isso, seus porcos fedidos...", o homem diz, tirando sua máscara, revelando-se ser Joe Chill, "É PELO MEU PAI!", ele grita, atirando em todas as mesas, e Ark acaba atingido. "Filho da...", ele grita, "É A SEGUNDA VEZ SÓ ESSA SEMANA!". Joe vai rapidamente andando até a mesa de Ark, e o encontra, assim como Eddie e Julia. Ele sorri para a mulher, e a pega como refém. "Eu vou matar essa vagabunda se o merda do comissário Gordon não aparecer em um minuto!", ele grita. Eddie diz para Ark que ele precisa dar um jeito nisso, mas Ark responde que é muito perigoso, e mesmo não querendo machucar Julia, ele não pode. Eddie, irritado, soca Ark e pega sua arma, se levantando e correndo contra Joe. Ele atira contra o homem de metralhadora, mas acaba recebendo uma bala em seu ombro e sua perna, caindo. Sua mulher acaba por levar uma bala na cabeça, caindo no chão lentamente. "NÃO!", é ouvido ecoando no departamento. Joe é ferido pela bala que atingiu seu braço e sai correndo, mas não antes de atirar mais uma vez contra as mesas, irritado. Ark se levanta e sai do departamento, correndo atrás dele. Eddie lentamente rasteja até Julia, e segura a cabeça dela, colocando em cima de seu joelho. Lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto. "Não... não... Julia... Você não pode me deixar...", Eddie diz, chorando olhando para o rosto de sua amada, "por favor, não me deixa, você não pode, lembra das nossas viagens? Você não queria ir para Paris?", mais lágrimas caem de seu rosto. "Por favor, fica comigo, Julia, por favor!", ele grita, abraçando o corpo sem vida da mulher que ele amava. "Você não pode levar ela de mim!", ele olha para o teto do departamento, "não agora! Não AGORA!", ele chora mais uma vez. Os policiais começam a se levantar, calmamente. Ark retorna ao local, cansado, dizendo que Joe fugiu. Ouvindo aquilo, Eddie se levanta. "Que eficiência sua, não é?", ele diz, irritado, "Deixando a merda de um assassino fugir, enquanto a minha esposa morre no chão do seu departamento". "Eu sei que você está irritado, senhor Wayne, mas...", Ark tenta argumentar. "Mas é o caramba, Comissário Gordon", Eddie fala irritado, "Mas é o car#$%$, você quem não quis salvar a minha mulher, a culpa dessa merda toda é tua. Você quem matou o pai daquele moleque". Eddie sai do local com o corpo de Julia, batendo seu ombro no de Ark. Nos dias seguintes, o funeral de Julia acontece. Eddie, utilizando óculos escuros, observa o funeral de longe, de uma árvore no cemitério, enquanto suas lágrimas escorrem e caem lentamente no chão. O seu olhar segue um homem de cabelos grisalhos, que dá um discurso sobre Julia, chorando. "Alfred", ele reconhece o homem como o pai de Julia. Algumas horas depois, Alfred está sentado em um sofá em seu apartamento, vendo algumas fotos de sua filha e chorando. "Você tinha tanta coisa para viver...", ele diz, quando escuta algumas batidas na porta. O homem pega sua arma de seu sobretudo e anda até a porta, tentando ver a figura pelo olho mágico mas há muita agitação. "Quem é?!", ele pergunta. "Edward Wayne!", o homem do outro lado da porta grita. Alfred, segurando sua arma, abre a porta lentamente, e se dá de cara com Eddie, que entra apressadamente. "Demorou", Eddie diz, se sentando em uma cadeira perto da mesa. Alfred mira a arma para ele e pergunta o que ele faz ali. Eddie explica que ele pode abaixar a arma, mas Alfred diz que não vai deixar qualquer um entrar no seu apartamento livre, agora que sua filha morreu. Eddie fala que ele não matou Julia e tenta explicar, mas Alfred atira em um vidro para espantar Eddie, mas não funciona. Eddie diz que ele estava no local, no momento em que Julia foi assassinada. Ele diz que sabe quem a matou, e que quer ir atrás dele. Alfred guarda a arma, interessado na conversa. Eddie explica que o homem é Joe Chill, que perdeu o pai na mesma semana. Ele diz que ele pode ir atrás dele, mas Eddie precisará de uma armadura ou um uniforme para se proteger, e por isso ele está ali, já que Alfred é um alfaiate. Alfred nega, dizendo que se Eddie quer ir atrás do homem, ele apoia, mas não irá ajudá-lo a assassinar ninguém e nem será cumplice. Eddie diz que ele não irá matar ninguém, e que só quer o uniforme para se proteger. Alfred diz que ele só fara o uniforme se Eddie espancar o homem até ele implorar por sua vida. Eddie afirma e os dois fazem um aperto de mão. Nos dias seguintes, Alfred começa a produção do uniforme, que, à pedido de Eddie, ganha um V no peito, significando "Vigilante". Alfred também adiciona algo mais resistente que kevlar e diz a Eddie que custará muito dinheiro, mas Eddie diz que ele é um Wayne, sorrindo. Nos dias seguintes, Ark está seguindo um criminoso por um prédio. Ele empurra algumas pessoas e ele e o seu alvo chegam no terraço do prédio. Quando o criminoso tenta pular desse prédio para outro, Ark atinge sua perna com um tiro, e o criminoso começa a cair, mas Ark o segura rapidamente. Ark mira sua arma no rosto do homem. "ONDE ESTÁ JOE CHILL?!", ele pergunta. O homem diz que não sabe, mas daqui à dois dias, Joe irá aparecer em uma troca de armas feita por Nanowork Knyazev. Ark mata o homem e lhe agradece pela informação. No mesmo dia, um homem está correndo por uma rua até um beco e passando por outros becos, sendo perseguido por outro homem de armadura e utilizando um capacete. O homem chega até um beco sem saída, mas vê que o homem que o perseguia havia lhe perdido, e sai andando lentamente. O homem de armadura dá um salto e aparece atrás do outro, pegando-o e trancando-o na parede. O homem, na parede, forçado, pergunta quem é o cara da armadura. "Vigilante", ele responde, e grita pedindo a localização de Joe Chill. O homem ri e diz que o tal do Vigilante não vai conseguir nada assim, mas Vigilante pega a mão do homem e começa a quebrar seus dedos, enquanto grita pedindo pela localização de Joe Chill. O homem grita de dor, e diz que Joe Chill irá aparecer em uma troca de armas feita por Nanowork Knyazev no armazém do Fat Guy, perto do Instituto Sionis. Vigilante então soca o homem no rosto com toda sua força, desmaiando-o. Ele sai andando e faz uma ligação. "Alfred, eu encontrei o Joe Chill", ele diz, e após, desliga, subindo por algumas escadas no beco e fugindo pelo terraço dos prédios. Ark aparece no local alguns segundos depois, vendo o Vigilante fugir, então ele se aproxima do criminoso e o vê desmaiado. "Que merda foi essa?", Ark pergunta, mirando o terraço do prédio.